2008-05-25 - Skirmish on Kashyyyk
COMSYS: Briseis says, "Hold steady, folks. Zeta Walker is waiting just outside the gates. We're watching for any sign of distraction. Lyssa, what's your position?" COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Zeta Walker Five= Fuzzbutt says: We are holding on the savannah side of the river, Zeta Walker." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Zeta Five copies. Hold steady, Lyssa. Can you see what's going on across the river?" COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "The herd's across the river. Can't see much more than that, Zeta Walker." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Zeta Five copies, Lyssa. Keep us posted. Kenobi, can you see anything toward the spaceport?" COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "Kenobi to walker: I'm right beside you. What you can see is what I can see." COMSYS: From RNS Ryloth, A calm, deep male voice says, "This is Ryloth. We show nothing at this time." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "The Blacks are shooting at the rhinos now, and I can see the rhinos starting to move off." COMSYS: Briseis says, "/Yes/! Good news, Lyssa. Follow them, fast. Harry the Blacks from that direction, engage them, see if we can draw any of their forces out while the spaceport is a mess. Kenobi, as soon as Lyssa reports engagement, go in. Give us a last acknowledgement just before you do, then go silent until you deem it safe. If we don't hear from you in an hour, we'll start to worry." COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "Kenobi Acknowledges. I'll turn my comsystem off and report back in when the job is done." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Be careful, Kenobi. *a long pause follows before Briseis adds,* May the Force be with you." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Kenobi, if you're able once you're up, give us a notion of what the area just outside the spaceport looks like. It'd be good to know what we're walking into." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Lyssa engaged." COMSYS: A calm, soft male voice says, "This is Kenobi. Affirmative. Comsystem is now off. Good hunting." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Keep us updated, Lyssa. Watch yourself, be careful. Kenobi, go ahead. We'll move in shortly, see if we can get an army up to cover your exit." Obi-Wan Kenobi deactivates his Comlink. Obi-Wan Kenobi has left. COMSYS: Briseis says, "Lyssa, Report." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "About 500 clones here, and two officers." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Five hundred. Is the area small enough to force them to limit?" COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Yes. I will have the advantage here." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Excellent. Zeta Five is moving forward as well, in an effort to cover Kenobi. Report regularly, Lyssa." Kashyyyk: Kkowir Forest - Civilization The density of the understory-jungle here in the Kkowir forest at the feet of the giant three trees is such that it is often impenetrable. Vines, suckers, thorns and more block some pathways, leaving the place looking something like a green maze. Animal life can be seen everywhere: underfoot, in the low branches of the many lesser-trees, flying through the air. Strange flowers like giant orchids and other bromeliads stand up to thirty feet tall when in bloom, and melon-sized insects buzz through the air, sounding not unlike certain spacecraft repulsorthrusts. Nearer to the spaceport in the jungle, a well-used looking clearing at the base of one of the wroshyr features a ladder that climbs endlessly upwards into the trees. A rope bridge connects the firm ground of this part of the jungle with that of the spaceport, between the two, a wet swamp looks forbidding, teeming. A simple wooden gate furthest away from the spaceport along the paths leads to another longer rope-bridge....past which this already wild area turns to 'wilderness'. Two red lightsabers glow in the dim lit light of the forest floor, as two force-users talk, accompanied by black officers and one out of place looking man. Clones sprawl the area, high and low amongst the fallen branches and trees. "You don't /get/ these weapons, Zax." General Wolf says with a smile, "I will teach you more later, but for now we must bring our minds to our present situation." Lingering outside civilization, behind a massive tree... is a bush. Inside the bush someone waits. The present situation is a walker. It's a walker filled with Republic troops, in fact, and as soon as it enters the area, it pauses long enough for a mass of highly-trained scout troops to disembark at a good distance before the walker closes in, moving ever-forward into the small area. The soldiers pound behind it, guns held at the ready as they move toward the clones who await them with a wary eye. "Oh, man!" The Lieutenant exclaims as she looks up to the walker. She draws her weapon and turns to Wolf. "What do we do, sir? Hold onto here or tactical retreat?" COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Taking heavy casualties. Retreating!" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Acknowledged, Lyssa! Fall back!" Black Fleet 11 takes cover himself, peeping out, "Orders, sir?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Shuttle above Kashyyyk, this is Navy Delta, please identify." COMSYS: Wolf says, "Excellent, hold position for now." "A tactical retreat would be foolish. We have them outnumbered. The only concern is the walker, and ..." the red eyes whirr about, finding nothing, rasping voice distant. Then his attention turns to the walker, fingers curling. COMBAT: Vengeance hurls a large boulder toward Zeta Walker Five! COMBAT: Zeta Walker Five cannot evade, and Vengeance's flying debris gashes it. COMSYS: (all channels) From Orbit One, A young, smooth male voice says, "Shuttle Orbit One from Bespin, bound to Kashyyyk on Wing Guard duty. We're shippin' Wookie workers back to their tribes." Seifer turns, looking up at the walker approaching. He smiles, "Hold for now Lieutenant. Keep calm, or I'll have you cleaning up refreshers on the Victory." the boy grins, following the clones lead he raises his non-sabered hand and attempted the same. COMBAT: Wolf hurls a fallen branch toward Zeta Walker Five! COMSYS: Wolf says, "No, you will hold!" COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Orbit one this is Navy Delta, Kashyyyk is now a combat zone. I am sorry to report that no ships are allowed to land at this time. You are requested to leave the area." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Navy Delta, do not, I repeat do /not/, give out our passcodes. The ground is hot right now." COMSYS: (all channels) From Orbit One, A young, smooth male voice says, "Navy Delta, I have strict order and actin' on duty. Those Wookies are also warriors. Their tribes desserve a fair fight. What is your answer?" COMBAT: Zeta Walker Five is not damaged by Wolf's flying debris. COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Lyssa now on the savannah side of the river." COMSYS: From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Ground Control, I have a ship Orbit one here. Requesting to land. What are your orders?" COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Stand by Orbit One." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Confirmed, Lyssa. Engaging now." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Navy Delta, Ground. Absolutely no ships are to pass. Combat is widespread. Our passcodes are secure and must remain that way. They are not to be given out, under any circumstances, without direct permission from field command or a Flag-one. Take the wookiees aboard and you may bring them down yourself if you deem it safe." It wasn't until that moment that he realized that in this particular battle, he likely wasn't going to be all that effective. Turning clear around to watch what Vengeance and Wolf have done, he sees... what to him should be the impossible. The boy's mouth drops open as they extend their hands and in but a single gesture hurl large objects at the Walker advancing on their position. "... What kind of..." He turns his head towards Wolf, staring hard at his 'mentor' as it were, then looks at Vengeance. "How did you..." -- But then it occured to him that now likely wasn't the best time for the question. Taking a few steps closer to watch, he hisses a long sigh, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair. "Is this what you're talking about when you refer to this mysterious power?" It was all a bit baffling... As far as he knew his world- the world around him, the natural laws of existence didn't allow people to reach a hand out and lift an object from it's place of being and throw it with great force at anything. This should not be happening. Almost immediately he finds himself... somewhat intimidated by the two lightsaber wielding men beside him. "... If you can do things like that, what good am I? I can't throw things like that!" He definitely sounded defeated. COMBAT: Wolf focuses on something far away. COMBAT: Wolf breaks off his attack upon Okran. COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Orbit One, this is Navy Delta. Command has denied your request to land. This will be your last warning to leave the area. Leave now, Orbit One." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Enemy did not follow, Zeta." COMSYS: (all channels) From Orbit One, A young, smooth male voice says, "Orbit One here, I acknowledge. I'm leavin' now. The Wookies behind me all give you the big finger." COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Acknowledged Orbit one. Have a good day." COMSYS: From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "Ground Control, the ship has left the area." The bush moves in and around. A dull blue field surrounds it for a moment, and then it vanishes. Soft steps move into the civilization, avoiding the clones. Black Fleet 13 simply nods grimly to Wolf and withdraws a pistol from her jacket, a bit clumsy with it, at first, before gaining confidence on her weapon. "Orders?" COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "I wonder why most beings listen to the Republic forces in orbit." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "Opression is their game, and they win every time." COMSYS: (all channels) Wolf says, "if The Wookiee's want to go home, why not let them?" COMSYS: (all channels) A calm, young male voice says, "if The Wookiee's want to go home, why not let them?" COMSYS: (all channels) A cool, rough male voice says, " If the Republic has their way, the Wookiees won't have a home." COMSYS: (all channels) From Navy Delta, A calm, deep male voice says, "We have the biggest toys, didn't you know that?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Silence comsys chatter. You were ordered to offer to take the wookiees home yourself, Delta. Do /not/ taunt them." COMSYS: Briseis says, "Lyssa, what is your status?" The mirror clones of the Black Imperium, superior in everyway. All drooling over the sight of flesh that had just departed from the Republic walker. All awaiting Wolf's order to attack, which came shortly after, relayed through one of his lieutenants. The mirror clones extend their claws and rushed in on one of the republic scout groups! The Black Defenders II <100 of 216 Clones> engage the Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2 <20 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Defenders II charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Defenders II: 6 killed. Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2: 15 killed. COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "One unit lost, the other cut in half." The Republic forces split, half moving left while the other darts right. They leap-frog, covering each other with fire as others move forward. One batch makes fast for the ladder upward while a second covers them, and a third, the foremost squad that took the heaviest damage, retreats back toward the walker. This leaves two other twenty-man squads to take the clones on the flanks, with steadfast determination and fierce fire from a distance. A final, sixth group disembarks from the walker as it comes to a halt. You command Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2 to board Zeta Walker Five. Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2 boards Zeta Walker Five. Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs2 comes aboard. You order the Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs3 to engage the Black Defenders II. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs3 <20 Humans> engage the Black Defenders II <209 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs3 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Defenders II counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs3: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Black Defenders II: 5 killed. You order the Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs4 to engage the Black Defenders II. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs4 <19 Humans> engage the Black Defenders II <204 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs4 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Defenders II counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs4: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Black Defenders II: 5 killed. You order the Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs6 to engage the Black Defenders II. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs6 <19 Humans> engage the Black Defenders II <199 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs6 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Defenders II counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs6: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Black Defenders II: 5 killed. You order the Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs7 to engage the Black Defenders II. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs7 <20 Humans> engage the Black Defenders II <193 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs7 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Defenders II counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion IX Venator - Scouts Vs7: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. Black Defenders II: 5 killed. Black Fleet 11 cannot supress a shudder as the clones rip the scouts limb from limb! The walker lurches slightly as a huge boulder flies toward it, drawing a huge gash down its side. Aboard the walker, Captain Briseis Karakas lunges sideways and then regains her footing, shouting unheard orders toward the soldiers driving the thing. It turns, the blaster gun that tops it swiveling quickly to sight a target. Vengeance. Oh yes, it will have it! COMBAT: You fire Zeta Walker Five's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Vengeance! COMSYS: Briseis says, "Shit! Mirror clones in the gate area are destroying our scouts - Five is moving back." COMBAT: Vengeance tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Zeta Walker Five's blaster bolt hits and vivisects him. Vengeance collapses, critically injured. COMSYS: A male voice says, "How much longer do you need?" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Five to Lyssa - hold. I see some nasty familiar faces on the ground. Do not move, repeat, do not move." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Holding." The red-eyed being's attention is focused on the retreating Jedi, able to sense his presence but not see him even with his cybernetic eyes -- a growl of frustration erupts from the thing's mouth, turning only to see, too late, a blaster bolt scorching through the air near to him. Eyes widening, the blade lifts instinctively, but even if it were to parry the force of the blow would surely be devestating; at the last second, he sidesteps, whirling, trying too late to get out of the way. The bolt rips a hole in his side, steam and smoke rising from blood and skin, then impacts the ground next to the shape and hurls it like a ragdoll into the ground, lightsaber deactivating in his hand. The black robed thing skids through the dirt until a rock stops its progress, and it twitches and lies still, smoke rising from scorched skin and singed robe. A horrible screech emits from the silver mouth, blood gurgling out behind it; and then the red eyes flash and whirr again, and slowly it rises to its feet, roaring. Up above, in one of the trees, a flash of brown appears. It climbs up, then jumps again, escaping further into the canopy. Seifer stood, watching the clones rip through the republic soldiers like a hot knife through butter. A large smile crossed his face, only to be cut short by the large amount of red blaster heading past him to his 'old friend'. The boy turned, looking back at Vengeance, "Get up. We can't have you laying about all day." the boy says with a laugh. He turned back to the walker before them, a hand raised towards the walker, feeling out the pilot within. COMBAT: Briseis suddenly begins to choke. COMBAT: Wolf focuses on something far away. COMBAT: Briseis chokes. Asphyxiating spasms lightly wounds her. Black Fleet 13 turns to Wolf. "Sir?" She blinks to the boy and points to the Walker. "What are we to do about that?" COMBAT: Black Fleet 13 wields her Naval Officer's Pistol. Black Fleet 13 activates her Comlink. Black Fleet 11 fires his blaster at the huge walker, rather pointlessly no doubt. But it's something! COMBAT: Black Fleet 11 fires his BlasTech X92 Advanced Blaster at Zeta Walker Five! COMBAT: Zeta Walker Five cannot evade, and Black Fleet 11's blaster bolt hits and dents it. Now wasn't the time, in Zax's mind for things to go wrong. He did not need his confidence shaken by unfortunate events, and thus he's far less prepared for what takes place then... less prepared perhaps than anyone else on the battlefield. He wasn't even that close to Vengeance when that blaster bolt shot through the air, but somehow he felt it... not by some mysterious will, or some all-seeing notion, but simply because by nature he was pesimistic, had no faith in the chances of good luck rolling his way, or by those who were, by proxy, around him at any given time. Call it his belief in history repeating itself, or the wages of battle, the outcome of the roll of the dice, but when that beam of light scorches past him, bee-lining for Vengeance, he's more than shaken by it. He's terrified. Flinching visibly as he whirls about to follow the bolt's path with his eyes, he watches in absolute horror as it tears into and through Vengeance, felling the clone in a single shot. Zax's light brown eyes widdening in their sockets as he blurts out, "Wolf!" He waits for an answer and the only thing that comes is Wolf near jokingly telling the man to get back up, "Wolf! --" His head turns to look at him. Seeing the lack of concern on his face brought some measure of ease... perhaps all was well? When Vengeance comes back to his feet roaring, Zax stares, dumbfounded. "How in... You should be dead... You should be dead." His hand lifts to point, mouth agape, thousands of questions springing to mind. "You should be dead!" He shakes his head in abject disbelief. The black Mirror clones of the Imperium rip through the republic troops, only to find their flesh feast ran out all too quickly. Their claws drip with the blood of men, the thick smell of innards all around the walker. They wanted more.. they wanted what was inside the giant tin can with legs! COMBAT: Black Defenders II attack Zeta Walker Five with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Zeta Walker Five cannot evade, and Black Defenders II's Spined Claws hits and damages Zeta Walker Five. Inside the Walker, Briseis watches this process with a deepening sense of horror, and a quick-voiced order sends the walker turning to tramp back into the forest. The soldiers in the walker pause briefly as their captain abruptly drops to her knees, her hand rising to her throat as oxygen is abruptly cut off. Against orders, one swivels the gun to draw it up and aim it at Wolf. It fires without hesitation, and comsys chatter flies. COMBAT: You fire Zeta Walker Five's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Wolf! COMSYS: Briseis says, "Zeta Walker to Lyssa, Zeta Walker to Lyssa! The Captain is being attacked, and there are-- I don't know /what/ they are!" COMBAT: Wolf deflects Zeta Walker Five's blaster bolt back into Zeta Walker Five, wounding it. COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "En route!" COMSYS: Briseis says, "Careful, careful! Their mirror clones ripped through our squads like-- they killed them all! All of them! Armor, not armies, armor, not armies!" COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "Help is en route" COMSYS: Briseis says, "We're running, Lyssa. Running home, bringing the Captain with us. Help watch our way out." COMSYS: A rough, deep male voice says, "roger that. We've got a surprise package for them if they follow" Seifer smiled as he could feel the windpipes of Briseis begin to constrict once again, the boy let out a laugh. The walker opens fire on the boy and he lifts his saber with barely any effort at all, parrying the blaster bolts with ease. "I want those clones inside that walker, now!" the boy shouted at the black lieutenants. With a small amount of effort, the boy 'kept up his grip on Bri as he began to run towards the walker. COMBAT: Briseis suddenly begins to choke. COMBAT: Wolf focuses on something far away. COMBAT: Briseis chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds her. Black Fleet 13 salutes Wolf, and barely has time to take a breath and already moves towards the walker, shouting orders to the clones: "BOARD THE SHIP! KILL EVERYONE INSIDE!" She gestures with a sharp slash to the AT-BT - using her unoccupied hand, of course, and fires a blaster bolt to the air. "GO!" Black Fleet 11 gestures, shouting orders to the clones, "You heard em, boys! Into the walker! Get inside!" He hustles out from under cover, to help take command. The clones begin ripping their way through the walkers hull and inside! Penetrating the walker easily with their bloody claws. All ready to take the flesh inside and hand the Captain to General Wolf. COMBAT: Black Defenders II attack Zeta Walker Five with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Zeta Walker Five cannot evade, and Black Defenders II's Spined Claws hits and massively damages Zeta Walker Five. Picking his path fairly carefully, attempting to avoid the notice of any gigantic robots with blasters on the front end of them, Zax makes his way closer to Wolf, but finds himself pausing almost instantly as that blaster bolt rips in on him. "Watch o--.." This was quickly turning into possibly the longest moments in Zax's life. He was surrounded by people that were... apparently invincible. Without even a second thought, a grimace of concentration or a single droplet of sweat, Wolf bats away the blast, seemingly unaffected by it, by concussive forces, nothing. Zax's head turns quickly, launching his gaze back upon the Walker as the bolt is launched back at it, smacking true into it's hull, Wolf continuing his unseen assault on Briseis inside of it, far from his ability to see just what his hand gestures were doing. It then becomes apparent, from that blast that had hit Vengeance and the blast that had intended to hit Seifer, that standing next to these two would either be the best thing he could do, or the worst. His eyes drop the lightsaber in Wolf's hands again, "I hope you plan on explaining this situation to me... In -detail-, Sir. I don't know whether to congratulate you or run from you... I've never seen anything like that in my life. One of you takes a full on blast and gets back up and here you are acting like blaster fire doesn't even exist. I... I don't know what to make of this and without a doubt, I'm starting.." He doesn't finish that thought, figuring it in his best interest not to tell Wolf that he was having second thoughts about the man. Anything that strong was inherently bad for one's health, right? Instead he dispells the look of trepedation on his face and takes up residence at Wolf's side, watching as he commands his soldiers to swarm the walker. The walker is already moving, complete with curses from the soldiers inside as Briseis claws at her throat, falling forward heavily at the lack of air. It shakes clones off as it goes, stamping its way through the forest and back toward safety. Category:May 2008 RP Logs